Tempest
|Tenpesuto}} is the power of the Great Holy Knight, Howzer. It gives him the ability to form and manipulate the air into violent windstorms. Description Howzer's usage of his abilities involves the formation of twisters, most of them medium sized, but very strong , with his most powerful being one whose size and magnitude resembles an actual tornado. His winds are sharp enough to tear through clothes and the like to pieces. Techniques * : A signature technique of Howzer's that allows him to create powerful tornadoes around an opponent. The force of the winds are strong enough to tear a target's limbs from their body. He was first shown using this technique to lift his opponent into the air by firing off the tornadoes in a volley of punches after forming them around his arms. * : Howzer gathers the air around him and forms it into a formidable, disc-like whirlwind with the appearance of a tornado that has been flattened and turned on its side. In addition to firing the disc directly into an opponent, the razor sharp winds can be used to cut through objects or, if pierced with Howzer's lance, created from within to rupture the opponent's body. * : After digging his hands into the ground to avoid being blown away, the wind around Howzer begins to gather and forms into an enormous cyclone. Howzer calls this his "strongest storm", as the winds are so powerful any who dare resist them would be torn apart by the centrifugal force. Breathing becomes difficult inside the cyclone and debris is sucked into it, further increasing its destructiveness. * |Bureikusurū|literally meaning "Charge"}}: Howzer concentrates his power into a single point at the tip of his weapon, forming a condensed wind sphere that he can fire to pierce through an opponent. The technique was developed during Howzer's time at the druid's "Cave of Training" and utilizes a sword stance he learnt from Dreyfus during his childhood. * : Howzer catches his target in a vortex of wind at high speed. Combined Techniques * |Gōgi "Doragon Kyassuru"|literally meaning "Castle of the Thunder Dragon"}}: Gilthunder uses his ''Raitei no Shukusei'' technique to engulf a target in lightning as Howzer forms a savage tornado with his Rising Tornado technique. The union of their attacks creates a devastatingly powerful black tornado that leaves a ruinous trail in its wake. * : Howzer uses his Rising Tornado technique to create a highly condensed twister that has been constricted to its utmost limit as Guila fires multiple flares into it with her ''Shot Bomb'' technique. The resultant attack creates a powerful, explosive cyclone that devastates any unlucky enough to be caught within. * : Using the draft from Howzer's Quick Wind, Hawk spins his body rapidly to gain momentum and tackle the enemy. * |Toriniti Atakku: Hekisagonaru Gureibuyādo|literally meaning "Triple Combined Technique: Hexagonal Graveyard"}}: A triple combined attack in which Griamore traps the opponent in a six-walled cage while Howzer and Gilthunder unleash an electric tornado on them. Gallery Howzer using Rising Tornado.png|Howzer using Rising Tornado Diane evading consecutive strikes from Howzer.png|Consecutive Rising Tornado is performed Diane cornered by twin tornadoes.png|Twin Tornadoes cornering an enemy Whirl Shock.png|Whirl Shock Super Cyclone.png|Super Cyclone Gilthunder and Howzer using Dragon Castle.png|Thunderbolt and Tempest combine to use Dragon Castle Condensed Rising Tornado.png|Highly condensed twister Bomb Cyclone.png|Explosion and Tempest combine to create Bomb Cyclone Howzer using Breakthrough.png|Breakthrough Griamore, Howzer and Gilthunder using Trinity Attack Hexagonal Graveyard.png|Trinity Attack: Hexagonal Graveyard Animated GIFs Howzer using Rising Tornado.gif|Rising Tornado Howzer using Whirl Shock.gif|Whirl Shock Howzer using Super Cyclone.gif|Super Cyclone Howzer using Breakthrough.gif|Breakthrough References }} Navigation es:Tempest Category:Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities